Salinated compositions having reactive oxygen species are frequently used for cosmetic, personal, medicinal, or industrial uses. A wide variety of formulations are known, and may include, for example, formulations for topical application for improving the appearance of skin, for preventing skin aging, for moisturizing, for wound healing, or for general applications.
Reactive oxygen species (ROS) are important in a variety of fields. In medicine there is evidence linking ROS to the aging, disease processes, and the reduction of oxidative stress. Furthermore, ROS are employed as microbicidal agents in the home, hospital, and other settings.
There is a need in the art for improved formulations that include reactive oxygen species, such that the formulation is stable, effective, and has desirable characteristics.